DMD-20 Super Victory Deck: Victorious Rising Dragon Sword Gaiohburn
}} Super Victory Deck: Gaiouban, Victory Dragon Sword is the 20th DMD set in the OCG. Details This deck is based on Katta Kirifuda's new Super Victory Deck from the Duel Masters Versus anime series. The card assortment is also stronger than the Previous Super Victory Decks, with cards that were previously considered extremely difficult to obtain such as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush/ All three parts of the Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Psychic Link and Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them reprinted in this set, making them easier to obtain for newcomers. It is the first pre-built deck from Dragon Saga that contains multicolored cards and Dragheart Fortresses. Similar to previous Super Victory Decks, all cards are silver bordered. It is also the first DMD to contain four cards. While Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush got a new artwork, it is not considered to be a Dramatic Card, unlike Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal and Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole. New Cards: *Glenmolt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *McCarran Bonaparte, New Hero *Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *Forefront Double Cross Shogunate Genji "Heaven", Passion Dragon *Gaiouban, Head General Sword Gairaiou, Victory Head *Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask How to Play Use Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask and Gantora Maxivus to increase your mana, as well as Royal Ira, Explosive Passion to replenish your hand while waiting to get out the finishers Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Glenmolt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge. While mono-colored Nature mana acceleration would be preferred, it would weaken the Mana Arms strategies of the deck, so players would have to choose between adding mono-Nature cards and taking out the Mana Arms cards, or keeping the deck just with mono-Fire and multicolored cards. Contents *1/22 Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *2/22 Glenmolt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *3/22 McCarran Bonaparte, New Hero *4/22 Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *5a/22 Forefront Double Cross Shogunate *5b/22 Genji "Heaven", Passion Dragon *6a/22 Gaiouban, Head General Sword *6b/22 Gairaiou, Victory Head *7/22 Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *8/22 Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *9/22 Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them *10/22 Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine *11/22 Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian *12/22 Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *13/22 Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask *14a/22 Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious *14b/22Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *15a/22 Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious *15b/22 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *16/22 Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *17/22 Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *18/22 Come On Pippi *19a/22 Kaiman, Temporal Flower *19b/22 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast *20/22 Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole *21/22 Gantora Maxivus *22a/22 Prin Prin, the Victorious *22b/22 Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Contents sorted by Civilizations Fire Civilization: 26 *1x Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *3x Glenmolt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *4x McCarran Bonaparte, New Hero *4x Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *2x Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy *4x Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *1x Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *2x Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *1x Come On Pippi *4x Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole Fire and Nature: 14 *1x Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them *2x Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine *1x Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian *2x Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *4x Johnny Walker, Exploding Mask *4x Gantora Maxivus Psychic Creatures: 4 *1x Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *1x Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *1x Prin Prin, the Victorious / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *1x Kaiman, Temporal Flower / Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast Draghearts: 2 *1x Gaiouban, Head General Sword / Gairaiou, Victory Head *1x Forefront Double Cross Shogunate / Genji "Heaven", Passion Dragon Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks